Conventionally, there is, for example, a method of implementing energy saving in moving image display whereby a frame rate is controlled using a menu display on a screen as a trigger (see patent literature 1, for example).
In this method, it is first determined whether or not there is a digital camera menu display directive. Then, if there is no menu display directive, a through-screen frame rate of 30 fps is set, and video that has undergone video processing according to this set rate is output. On the other hand, if there is a menu display directive, a frame rate of 15 fps is set, and an image that has undergone video processing and a menu image are combined according to this set rate.
In a conventional method, having such frame rate control executed enables digital camera power consumption to be reduced when superimposed display of a through-screen and information provision image is performed in a digital camera.